Holding On
by Bellabop88
Summary: THIS ISN'T BASED ON HP CHARACTERS BUT THE ACTORS WHO PLAY FRED & GEORGE- JAMES & OLIVER PHELPS. If you don't like that, simple!- don't read! Oliver has just lost his girlfriend and has a baby girl to raise on his own. James comes back from travelling and helps out. WARNING- Twincest!
1. Chapter 1

**~I do not own any of the fictional characters/actors in these stories- this is all imagination. All Harry Potter characters/world/Actors etc belong to JK. Rowling and Warnerbros etc.**

Chapter 1.

Oliver's POV

*Baby crying*

My eyes opened slowly to the sound of my baby girl crying in her cot next to my bed. I liked to keep her close, not just because she's only two weeks old, but because she's now my one and only girl to look after since the passing of Amy.

I slowly sat up, rubbing the sleep from my eyes and looked over at the wriggling blanket that was my daughter Chloe. Her cries were painful to hear, the ringing it made in my ears was unbearable. I have to admit, I had a few drinks last night, trying to numb the pain. I got up and picked up my tiny wriggling baby and placed her over my shoulder and rocked her, trying to soothe her. I looked over at my alarm clock 4:45am it read.

"Shh shh shh shhhh, come on bubba, let's get some milk in you," I whispered at her and kissed her cheek as I took her out to the kitchen. I placed her down on the sofa in between some cushions. After warming up her bottle I sat down and placed her sideways in my arms and tickled her lips with the teat, she took it almost instantly and began sucking. I watched her, her little eyes glinting up at me through her long eyelashes.

"You're a hungry girl this morning," I smiled through tears threatening to escape.

A buzz came from my phone on the coffee table indicating I had a new text. I slouch forward slowly to see the name in the light before it faded- James. I knew he was landing in Heathrow Airport after his travels to Australia. I popped the teat out of Chloe's mouth to quickly snatch up my phone before she realised what had happened to the milk. She started to protest but I had the teat back in her gob just before she screamed. I opened the text from James-

**_Just landed, see you soon! :)_**

I knew after our Mum informed him about Amy's passing that he wanted to see me and the baby. I hadn't spoken to him since the passing and knew he was upset about it. I felt fresh new tears slide down my cheeks as I felt happiness and sadness mixed with the thought of my brother coming to see me today.

I wiped the tears with my arm as I watched Chloe drink her last bit of milk and placed her over my shoulder to pat any trapped air. She was so tiny, I was afraid when picking her up for the first time in hospital that I'd break her. Chloe's little toes dug into my chest as she strained a burp, little bit of milk coming up which wasn't a big deal as I wiped it from her mouth and off my shoulder. I placed her securely in between the cushions again as I got up to make my own breakfast, which usually was toast and coffee.

I turned the TV on to a kids show, knowing full well she would have no idea what it was, but thought the distraction of the cartoon and songs would entertain her somehow as I brushed my teeth and put on some jeans and t-shirt. I looked at myself in the bathroom mirror and saw bags under my eyes, I had been crying a lot. I splashed water on my face in hope that when James saw me I didn't look too depressed. Just as my thoughts drifted to my brother I heard a knock at the front door. I walked out to the lounge room and peeked at Chloe who was now sleeping snuggly between the cushions, her little tummy rising and falling gently, her little fists clenched. I wished Amy was here to see how gorgeous our little girl was. I felt tears start to well up again but brushed them away quickly as the knocking snapped me out of the thought.

I opened the door and saw my mirror image staring back at me smiling gently…James.

"Hey you," he spoke softly.

"Hey stranger," I gave a weak smile knowing that I'd fall to pieces easily in front of him. I saw the way he was looking at me, the eyes tell all. He knew I was fragile, he stepped closer to me and held me in his arms, I buried my face in his neck, inhaled him- he still smelt like my James. Then I didn't know what came over me, I fell apart and a fresh flood of tears fell onto his shoulder and catching the material of his shirt down his back. I felt his arms pull me in closer, as I let go of my emotions.

"Shh…Ollie, oh I'm so so sorry," James rubbed my back, and I pulled away to look at him. I knew he saw a broken man, his twin in front of him and it scared him in a way of not knowing how to take my pain away completely. It hurt him to see me like this, and I tried my best to be strong but the embrace was so warm and loving I fell apart.

"I missed you," I whispered, trying to compose myself, wiping the tears from my face and sniffling.

"I missed you too bro, you have no idea how bad I wanted to see you when I heard,"

I bowed my head to look at my feet, anywhere to distract myself from crying again. I felt warm hands run from my forehead through my fringe and I looked up and James pulled me into another hug, but he didn't linger this time which I thanked him for. I moved aside and let him in, the house still dark, blocking the morning sun behind the curtains.

"Ollie, you should let some light and fresh air in," James stated and started to pull the curtains aside letting light in. A little cooing noise escaped from between the cushions and James stood still, staring at the tiny bundle of blankets wriggling. It was the first time James was to meet Chloe, and it was amusing to see James standing there, what looked to be shock and he hesitated a little, looking at me before smiling.

"Oh I'm sorry Chloe, I didn't see you there!" James walked slowly over to her and bent down to her and stroked her little chubby cheek.

"Did nasty uncle wake you?" looking at her, smiling. I smiled a little at the sight of my brother talking like that, it was sweet.

"She's so tiny Ollie, she's beautiful," James looked up at me, smiling his sweet smile and then focusing back on little Chloe.

"Tea?" I asked as I popped the kettle on,

"If you're having one?" James stood and started to get the mugs out as I grabbed the sugar and milk.

"I'm guessing Mum's been around?" James turned and leant against the counter, drumming a teaspoon on his leg.

"Yeah, she's helped a lot, you know, with groceries. I have no idea what to buy newborns in the way of nappies and formula," I spooned sugar into the mugs and leant against the opposite counter waiting for the kettle to boil. James just stared at me, concern written all over his face, licking his lips quickly in thought.

"Are you coping?"

"As best I can I guess," I turned around as the kettle boiled and the button flicked off and poured the hot water into the mugs, letting the tea sit and brew.

"If it's no imposition, can I stay here for a bit, just so I can sort out some things and I can help out?"

I dunked the teabags a few times as I pondered the thought. Who was I kidding, I needed help, and James can read me like a book. He didn't need anything sorted out, he was asking to stay and help, and it would be nice to have his company.

"Um…sure, you can have the spare room, there's fresh linen in the wardrobe," I poured the milk in and set the mugs down on the coffee table. James sat down next to Chloe, smiling and watching her look around aimlessly.

~~Hope you liked the first chapter! let me know what you think! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

James POV.

I knocked on Oliver's door, mail from what looked to be weeks ago scattered about- he wasn't bothering to collect it I guess. I was a bit worried in thinking how bad his depression was, it was only two and a half weeks ago that he lost Amy so it was understandable he's deep in grief. I waited and decided I'd knock again, fear starting to creep in as to thinking why hasn't he answered the door? But my fears faded when the door opened and there stood my twin, his hair un-kept, tiny bit of stubble and looking drained by crying a whole ocean of tears. My heart broke at the sight of him,

"Hey you," I said softly, trying to hold back my own tears. Ollie shifted on his feet a little, knowing that I knew full well he was a mess.

"Hey stranger," He smiled weakly at me, his chin wobbling from emotion. I couldn't have him standing there in front of me like that; my instinct was to pull him into an embrace- just something! I felt him bury his face into my neck and his body began to shake as I held him close, feeling the hot wetness of his tears hit my shoulder. I felt so much pain and guilt for being away from him in his time of need, I should have been there!

"Shh…Ollie, oh I'm so so sorry," I rubbed his trembling back and he pulled away to look at me. His face wet and puffy from crying, he was so fragile.

"I missed you," He sniffled, wiping his face with his arm,

"I missed you too bro, you have no idea how bad I wanted to see you when I heard,"

Oliver looked down at his feet, trying to hold his tears back. I knew he was embarrassed to keep falling apart in front of his little brother- even though we're twins I'm still the youngest, Ollie felt it was his role to be the big brother, the stronger one, the protector. It was hard when the tables were turned, even for me.

I placed my hand to his forehead and brushed the strands of his hair away from his beautiful face. He shouldn't feel ashamed, not with me. He looked at me and I pulled him into another hug but decided not to linger as he was sure to break again and it might worsen him. He smiled slightly and let me in to his dark house. It was very obvious to the observer that he was in a state of a deep depression, and having a baby to raise on his own was another area in which he'd be stressed.

"Ollie you should let some light and fresh air in," I walked over to the curtains and pulled them apart to let the sunlight in and opened the window. It would benefit him and his little girl, she can't be kept in darkness. I heard a tiny cooing noise coming from the couch, my heart jumped and I turned to look at the cushions and saw tiny feet kicking. I had no idea she was there, and to me this was a big moment- my twins' baby was laying just meters in front of me. I looked at Oliver and he was looking at me with a smile. He was so proud of his creation, his little human being; he always wanted to be a Dad.

"Oh I'm sorry Chloe, I didn't see you there!" I must have startled her a little with the light and noise of me opening the window. I hesitated a little, feeling a bit like a fish out of water with how to approach an infant. I walked over slowly and bent down to see this beautiful little girl looking at me with big blue eyes. I stroked my finger across her rosy cheek and smiled as she made her cute gurgles at me,

"Did nasty uncle wake you?" I looked up at Oliver who was standing there watching me interact with his little girl.

"She's so tiny Ollie, she's beautiful," I really meant it; she was the cutest little girl ever!

"Tea?" I heard Oliver ask me,

"If you're having one," Didn't want him to make me one if he wasn't.

I got up and walked over to the cupboards where I knew he and Amy kept the mugs. I took two out and placed them on the counter and pulled out a teaspoon. I started to feel a little awkward, just because I wanted to know how he was coping and if I could help him out somehow. He really needed my help, and then the thought occurred to me that our parents should be popping around now and then surely?

"So I'm guessing Mum's been around?"

"Yeah, she's helped a lot, you know, with groceries. I have no idea what to buy newborns in the way of nappies and formula," Ollie turned to me as the kettle started to boil.

"Are you coping?" I felt nervous asking, but felt it was necessary,

"As best I can I guess," Oliver looked at me, his face hurting but he turned away to focus on the tea.

"If it's no imposition, can I stay here for a bit, just so I can sort out some things and I can help out?" God I felt like a prat asking something like that, but there was this duty I needed to fulfil being that I was away when he needed me most. I just want him to say yes, he knows that he needs me right now. We have always accepted each other's help when we knew the other twin needed it.

"Um…sure, you can have the spare room, there's fresh linen in the wardrobe,"

I felt relief rush over me when he permitted me to stay, I followed him back over to the couches and sat next to little Chloe, watching her look about at things and I decided to tickle her tummy when she grabbed my beaded bracelet and started pulling, the elasticated band threatening to snap.

"Oh no let go Chloe," I tried prying her little hand off my bracelet but she had a super glue grip.

Oliver jumped up and started rubbing her palm with his finger and she let go and gripped his finger instead.

"You might need to be careful with wearing your beaded bracelet around her and any necklace, she'll most likely strangle you with it," Oliver stated and sat back down and sipped his tea and looked out the window.

"Sorry, she grabbed it and I didn't know how to get her to let go, how did you do that?" Suddenly curious to how he managed it.

"Tickle the middle of her foot and see what she does," Ollie pointed to her tiny feet and I rubbed a finger on the soul of her foot which then curled,

"See how her muscles curled, it's just what babies do, try her hand now, just tickle the palm,"

I tickled her hand and she grabbed it,

"I had no idea babies do that!" I smiled and looked at Oliver who was staring at Chloe; it looked like he was thinking deep thoughts.

"You okay?"

"How can I raise her on my own, I can't do it," Oliver took another sip of his tea and stood up and walked to the window and stared out at some squirrels chasing each other on the neighbours rooftops.

"You won't be alone," I swallowed hard,

"I am, I'm lonely James, I feel like I failed, I failed Amy and Chloe," Oliver's shoulders shook a little and his head bowed again, not turning to face me.

"You have me Ollie," I blushed a little, I have always felt closer to him, but in a way that was taboo to society. I hid it well though; I would never admit to Oliver that I had a crush on him ever since we were fifteen. When Amy came into the picture I was jealous, she stole my twin from me. But I knew that my desires would never be accepted and I pushed my feelings aside for Oliver. When I heard about Amy's death I felt my heart tear into pieces for him. I knew Amy was sick, she was sick from getting pregnant, something her body was trying to reject. I knew Oliver punished himself for it, and he told me she didn't want to give the baby up, she didn't believe in abortion. Amy was a strong woman, but sometimes I have hatred towards her, for doing this to him. He now has to cope with being a single parent, she _wasn't _selfish in the way of keeping the baby, but selfish in the way that she placed so much heartache on him. She knew she was going to die, and she knew Oliver wouldn't handle it well. Or did she? I know my twin better than she did if that was the case.

Oliver turned to look at me, his eyes glassy and he cupped his mug in his hands as if he were cold. I nodded and he smiled and tears fell freely. I stood up and walked over to him and took the mug out of his hands and placed it on the coffee table. I didn't exactly know what to do next, but I pulled him into another hug which he accepted. His arms wrapping around my shoulders and pulling me in close. I wanted to kiss him so bad, to taste those salty tears on his lips and cheeks. I wanted to kiss all the pain away, to show how much he's loved.

"You're never alone Ollie, you have me here to help now," I spoke into his ear and he squeezed me in appreciation.

I had to gather some belongings back at my flat to take back to Oliver's. I started packing my jeans when my iPhone started buzzing on the table. I picked it up and opened the message-

**_6PM- Mr D Goldshore- 45 Crest St…_**

I stared at the message; it was my dirty little secret I was keeping from everyone, even Ollie. I don't exactly know how I got into this mess, but I needed the extra money. I wasn't getting much work in the acting field and a friend who knew a guy who was in the business hooked me up. It's something I'm not proud of; my parents would hit the roof if they found out. Six pm tonight was only two hours away! I needed to tell Oliver something, I felt bad for leaving him for a couple of hours tonight but I really need the money.

I shoved the rest of my belongings in my bag and made my way to Ollie's. I walked through the door and into the spare room. I sighed, my thoughts on tonight weighing me down,

"Got everything you needed?" Oliver asked from my door,

"Yeah, um, I need to meet a friend tonight, is that okay?" I tried sounding casual, but my voice croaked up, was it obvious to Ollie, I was trying to cover up?

"Um…I was going to make beef casserole tonight, do you want to invite your friend 'round?" Oliver looked at me; his expression was hurt but hopeful.

"Oh um, no no I need to see him for a couple of hours, but you can save me a plate when I get back, should only take me until 8pm," I bit my lip and hoped Oliver would understand,

"Yeah okay then, um…I'm just going to feed Chloe, I put her down at 7pm so when you get home don't make too much noise,"

Oliver turned and walked down the hall towards his room. I could only stare at the empty doorway where he stood, feeling so much guilt. I heard the cooing noises that Chloe made as Oliver picked her up out of her cot and carried her down the hall past my door. I turned to my bag and pretended to busy myself with unpacking.

"I'm just going to take a shower and I'll be off!" I called to Ollie from my room,

"Yep!" Oliver replied,

I took some clothes and toiletries to the bathroom and ran a hot shower. I got out of my clothes and looked at my naked torso in the mirror, the glass now starting to fog up. I ran my hand through my hair and looked down, I sighed and stepped into the hot spray of the water and let it wet my hair completely. I leaned against the wall of the shower and soaped up my hands, trailing them down my stomach towards my cock. I stroked it and let the soap lather up creating a soft silky lubricant as I jerked off, my thoughts usually going to Oliver. I picked up pace and ran my free hand down to my balls and tugged at them gently but firmly and through the pleasure I groaned and came all over my hands, the warmth of my fresh cum sliding off my fingers. I leant my head on the cold tiles and anger took over, I wanted to scream and hit the wall but fresh tears rolled down my cheeks instead. I was so frustrated! I wanted Oliver, but things get complicated, he would never agree to it anyway.

I dried off and got dressed and walked down the hall towards the front door. I looked over at the beautiful sight of my twin holding his baby girl in his arms and feeding her a bottle. Oliver looked up and smiled weakly, knowing I was abandoning him on the first night.

"I'll be back by eight, don't wait up," I grabbed my keys and jacket and left. My heart beating fast as I drove towards my appointment.

**~~What is James up to? You will find out soon! I hope this chapter wasn't boring! Let me know if I need to improve on anything!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

~~I know this is Oliver's turn for his POV, but I felt I needed to continue with James' side of the story more.

James' POV.

I drove down towards the appointed meeting place, a small coffee shop in town. I was used to this, usually clients liked to meet somewhere other than their own homes. I parked my car and checked my face in the rear vision mirror, it was important to look good. I ran my hands through my hair and quickly got out the car and walked to the coffee shop and ordered a cappuccino as I waited. As I finished my coffee I look over to a man walking towards the shop. He looked to be in his late 30's and matched the description that was to be my client. He stopped just in front of my table, looking nervous and nodded in greeting.

"You don't need to be nervous, just sit and talk yeah?" I tried calming my client's nerves. I noticed a wedding ring on his left hand, which meant he's going behind his wife's back to fuck other men. I did feel a bit disgusted, I always do, but in the business you have to push that aside.

"You look a bit young," the man asked, sitting down and resting his arms on the table.

"You prefer older?" I smirked, thinking maybe this client didn't intend on his escort to be in his 20's, and maybe there was a chance I didn't need to work tonight.

"No lad, how old are you then?" He smirked back and took out a cigarette and offered me one which I politely declined,

"Twenty-seven," I don't think this man minded in the end of my age, as long as he got what he wanted.

"Well then, shall we?" he looked around nervously before standing up. I walked with him to the destination, a gay night club just down the road. We sat at the bar and ordered a couple of drinks and he spoke to me about his wife and how he hated hiding the fact he was bisexual. He grew up in a household that had strict Christians and if any of his family knew, he felt they would disown him.

"Nothing wrong with how you feel towards men, it's natural," I took a sip of my drink and felt the burn of the alcohol slide down my throat, warming my stomach. I noticed my client was relaxed enough that he placed his hand on my thigh and squeezed. I smirked at him, and he gave me the look my clients give me when they were ready. There were no words needed at that point as we walked to a back room that was intended for this very purpose.

"What service shall I provide you with?" I asked my client, he pulled me close and his breath smelt strongly of whiskey. The man was so drunk but it was my job to complete the task and get the money I needed.

"Kiss me a little yeah?" He slurred at me grabbing my waist and pulling me close enough that I could feel his erection through his pants.

I really didn't want to kiss the man but I pushed that thought aside and leant in and captured the man's mouth with mine and we kissed slowly and passionately. I slid my hands down and cupped his arse and the man did the same to me. I was suddenly startled when my phone started buzzing in my jacket, usually I wouldn't look at it but my thoughts went to Ollie and little Chloe, I needed to see if they were okay. I turned and apologised to my client, who was so far wasted he didn't even notice and pulled me back into his crotch, rubbing his erection on my arse. I opened the message and it was from Ollie-

**_Are you okay? It's past 10pm. _**

I hadn't realised the time and this man couldn't afford me much longer. I think I lingered too much, my thoughts were with Oliver and since every time before an appointment with a client I release, there was no rush for sex. I had to go home I decided and turned to the man and told him so.

"No, I asked for your services tonight, you won't be leaving me like this!" my client was now pissed off that I even mentioned leaving and being drunk he took it as a major insult. I knew I had to do something, he had grabbed my wrist and he was strong. I couldn't leave yet…

I fumbled with the spare keys Ollie gave me to get in, my hands trembling as I tried unlocking the door. After many fruitless attempts I sat outside on the doorstep and tried to compose myself. I felt something slide down my cheek and I wiped it with my hand and then all of a sudden the front door's light came on and the door opened. Oliver stood in his pyjamas; he took one look at me and gasped in shock,

"What the fuck happened to you!?" Oliver came over to me and he took my face in his hands and inspected the cuts and bruises.

"Ollie, its okay, just had a brawl in the pub," I lied,

"Who did this?" He pulled me inside and shh'd me as the baby was sleeping and I sat at the kitchen table. Oliver turned the light on and brought out his first aid kit from the cupboard.

"I just had a fight with a random guy, it's nothing,"

"Doesn't look like bloody nothing to me," he kept his voice low as to not wake Chloe.

Oliver placed the first aid kit on the table and moved his chair in front of me. He inspected my face again and moved in closer, his breath touching my lips. I felt myself blush and got up quickly and walked down the hall,

"Um, just going to clean up a bit," I closed the door to the bathroom and looked at my face in the mirror. It was all bruised, my lip cut and bleeding, my chin had a cut but it had stopped bleeding on the way home by the looks and had hardened blood. I took my shirt off and jeans and saw blood that had stained my underwear. The client I had was violent when drunk, he assaulted me sexually. I knew the risks when getting into that business, I never thought it'd ever happen though. I didn't know what damage had been caused to my rear end, but by the looks of the blood he tore me. I ran a shower and got in, wincing at the pain the hot water made when it hit my wounds. I heard a soft knock on the bathroom door and Ollie's voice,

"When you're finished please come out and let me see to you,"

"Okay,"

I washed and got out and wrapped a clean towel around my waist. I opened the door and walked down the hall towards the table and saw Oliver taking out some ointments and cotton wool. I sat down, gently as I could to not wince.

"Okay, let me look," Oliver moved closer to me so that he could see better, and dabbed a cold ointment on my wound at my chin. I winced from the contact and whatever the ointment was on the cotton ball, it stung.

"You're a mess," Ollie smiled weakly at me as he dabbed more ointment on other wounded areas. I watched his eyes travel to my cuts and he would bite his lip as he watched me wince. I wanted to kiss those lips, hold him close and inhale him. I wanted to tell him what had happened to me but the fear of him disowning me stopped me. How could I tell him I was a male escort and I was raped, he wouldn't want that sort of thing around his daughter.

"Right, now off to bed with you, I have to get some sleep before Chloe wakes up hungry," Oliver finished dabbing my face and placed all the used cotton in the bin. I sat there for a moment, watching him; his body was still athletic as far as I could tell with his fitted shirt. Ollie was always the fitter twin, he used to run all the time and we would play soccer when we had the time or were invited to special events.

I snapped out of my daze when Ollie turned the kitchen light off. I got up slowly and winced a little as I started to walk down the hall to my bedroom. I felt Oliver's hand touch the small of my back as he bid his goodnight. I watched him walk to his room further up the hall and close the door.

I climbed into my soft bed and inhaled the fresh lavender scent. I pulled the covers up and drifted into a deep sleep. Things like this can't happen again…

**~~Okay let me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Oliver's POV**

After James announced he was leaving to see a friend for the night, I felt a little annoyed. I wasn't expecting him to just dump his shit at my place and leave abruptly on the first night after saying he'd help me out with Chloe. He left as I fed Chloe, his expression looked hurt, which I was glad, I wanted him to feel guilty for leaving me.

I watched my baby girl drink as she peered up at me with her big blue eyes, her mother's eyes. Tears clouded my vision and I blinked, watching the droplets hit Chloe on her cheek and forehead. I grabbed her spit towel and wiped them away. I couldn't help it, I felt so alone, feeling so guilty that I wanted to be a Dad and Amy was hesitant. I knew she was fragile in her health, but I never thought her body wouldn't cope with such a natural thing as carrying a child. I felt the guilt of the night I made love to her, to make Chloe. I had proposed to Amy after the pregnancy test came back positive. Call me strange, but I wanted to have a child so quickly, coming to my late twenties I wanted to still be fit enough to run after my children. I was in such a rush to do this, that I put my wants first and not Amy's.

I looked down at Chloe, realising she was falling asleep as she suckled, not quite finishing the last few gulps of milk. I pulled the teat out of her mouth and sat her up onto my shoulder; she grumbled a little by the sudden rude awakening. I'm no pro at being a Dad; I don't expect to be as she's my first baby. Maybe there was a better way to burp your child without having to wake her? I know I should really take parent classes, I just can't see myself facing the outside world just yet. I relied on my Mum to help me out; she always told me that she was the best to ask after raising twins. She taught me a lot within two weeks- how to change a nappy, to bottle feed, to bathe her. If I didn't have my Mum, I think I'd be putting Chloe up for adoption. I didn't want that, there was still this want of being a Dad but I wished it were easier.

I rubbed Chloe's back and patted her gently, her toes curling and digging into my chest. I inhaled her; the sweet scent of my little girl always soothed me. I felt more tears escape my eyes and roll down my cheeks, I think feeling the relaxation of her baby smell brought it on.

I went into the bathroom and placed her gently on a towel on the floor as I took out her wash tub. I filled it with warm water and grabbed a clean flannel. I took my own shirt off as I knew she'd wet it when I'd place her against me after her bath. I pulled off her little booties and tickled her bare feet which were so soft to the touch,

"Who's the lucky girl who's going for a bath?" I smiled at her behind the hurt. I took her little shirt off and undid her nappy which was a bit damp. Chloe loved being a nudie; she felt some sort of freedom and wiggled her legs and arms about happily, cooing at me. I picked her up gently, supporting her head as I lowered her bottom into the warm water. I splashed some water on her belly and dampened the flannel to wipe her face.

After I bathed Chloe and put her in her cot she drifted off quickly. I watched her for a moment and wondered what her dreams were like. I would hope that her dreams were full of happiness, where nothing could hurt her. I leant over the rail and kissed her cheek goodnight and proceeded to have a shower myself.

I stood under the water and let it engulf me in what felt like a warm blanket; I ran my hands through my hair and sighed to myself. I thought of James, and wondered where he really was, was he really out with a mate and having a few drinks? I then thought why do I care? I grabbed my soap and lathered it up and rubbed it on my chest and stomach. I remembered when Amy and I would shower together, her hands lathered with soap as she washed my body, pressing her breasts into my stomach as she stood closer to me, looking up asking for a kiss. I remember feeling her hands travel downwards to my cock which was standing to attention and pressing into her tummy. I ran my hands over her shoulders and down her back to her hips as I kissed her.

I stood there watching my cock harden at the memory, it had been a while since I felt any pleasure. I grabbed my knob and gently started to massage it making a low groan in my throat as I felt a wave of ecstasy flow through me. Amy's image coming into my mind again, her bottom pressed into me, moving and grinding against my erection, her face, her full lips colliding with mine and then it being replaced by James kissing me, his lips pressed into mine, the water from the shower drenching us, his body pressed against me, his hands grabbing my arse and pulling me close. My hands travelled to his hair as I gripped it in the heat of lust, I parted my lips to let a moan escape when his tongue entered, dancing with mine. Our breath mingling and sighs escaping us as I kissed and nipped the sensitive areas of his neck and collarbone.

I opened my eyes and felt warmth on my fingers from cum and looked down to see my legs were trembling from orgasm, my breathing heavy and my heart pounding in my chest. I felt a tingling sensation in my balls and rubbed my knob a little to ride the orgasm out. I stood, feeling a relief rush over me, relaxing me, and then disgusted at myself. I had thought of my twin! James, my own flesh and blood, in my perverted thoughts! What had gotten into me!?

I finished with the shower and dressed in a singlet and some long baggy pants. I went out to the kitchen and made myself some toast, there was no use putting on a casserole when it was just me eating it. I sat at the table and pulled my toast apart and watched the crumbs fall, thinking about James. I don't know why, but my feelings towards him changed the moment I saw him standing outside my door, looking at me with that gentle smile. I had missed him when he was away, but, it was a deeper miss. Amy would always question me what she would call my overprotective ways with James. I think, I've always loved James more than just a brother, more than a brother should. I just never wanted anyone to know, not even James. I couldn't let him down that way; he looked up to me as his big brother, just because I am the eldest twin.

Again, fresh tears hit my arm as they fell, my heart breaking again at the thought of losing James. Should I get help? Should I tell someone about my issues? I looked at the time which read 10:45pm; James said he would be home by 8pm. I felt worry creeping in and decided I'd text him to see if he would be home soon. I know he said not to wait up, but my mind stopped me from falling asleep, but maybe Amy was right, maybe I am overprotective.

*Baby crying*

I get up from the table and put my plate in the sink and walk down the hall towards my room where Chloe was. I looked in her cot to see her wriggling and crying and I pick her up gently to rock her back to sleep. Her cries rang in my ear as I put her over my shoulder, I patted her bottom and she started to calm and fall silent which told me she had dozed off again. I was starting to get a bit annoyed with James being so late home; it felt like I had two children. I gently placed Chloe back into her cot and decided to lie down on my bed. I breathed in my pillow and stared at the wall for a moment before my eyelids grew heavy…

*Sounds of clanging and doorknob turning*

I wake, not knowing how long I had been asleep for. I get up hesitantly to the sound coming from my front door. I peer over at Chloe who was still sound asleep and walked out into the hall. I hear the sound again and a hushed "Fuck it!" from outside. I knew that voice and flicked on the outside light and opened the door to James sitting on the step. He stands and turns to me, his face bloody and bruised. My heart stopped for a moment, he was hurt and it looked bad.

"What the fuck happened to you!?" I came over to him and took his face into my hands and looked at the cuts, some had stopped bleeding.

"Ollie, it's okay, just had a brawl in the pub," James tried to smile but the cut on his lip must have stung him as he winced and he quickly licked it.

"Who did this?" I asked and pulled him inside, telling him to be quiet as Chloe was sleeping. James sat at the table and I turned on the light to see him better and pulled my first aid kit from the cupboard. My beautiful James, his face was a mess with cuts and bruises; I wanted to kill the person who did this to him!

"I just had a fight with a random guy, it's nothing," James was clearly lying to me; I can tell when he lies as he licks his lips really quickly and can't look me in the eyes. But I didn't push the matter as he looked upset.

"Doesn't look like bloody nothing to me," I pulled my chair in front of his and took his face in my hands again. There was a moment that flashed in my mind where I wanted to lean in and kiss him gently, to soothe him then James got up and started to walk down the hall- had he read my mind!? I sometimes fear that, being twins you hear of this.

"Um, just going to clean up a bit," I heard him close the bathroom door and thought it best he washed up before I tended to his wounds, but I felt a fool to think such things about him. I waited, but a moment later found myself standing outside the bathroom door, hearing the shower still going and knocked,

"When you're finished please come out and let me see to you,"

"Okay,"

I few minutes later I heard the door open and James appearing half naked, wearing only but a towel. His body was a little damp still, a trickle of water going from his chest down to his towel made heat rise to my cheeks. I tried not to stare and focused on getting the ointment and cotton out as he sat down waiting for me.

"Okay, let me look," I brought my chair over to him again and sat with my legs apart so that he could sit with his legs in between. I thought I'd start with the cut on his chin and noticed James wince from the pain. I hated causing him pain but it had to be cleaned so they could heal without scarring him. I continued to dab the ointment on his other wounds and turned his head to inspect.

"You're a mess," I smiled weakly as I dabbed ointment on littler wounds, his eyes staring at me in a way that made a shiver run down my spine. I loved the way he would stare at me, his lips parted as though inviting me to kiss him. I felt my cock twitch and I had to stop this; I had to go before I lost control and did something that'd make him hate me forever.

"Right, now off to bed with you, I have to get some sleep before Chloe wakes up hungry," I stated as I got up and quickly turned to adjust myself hoping he didn't notice my growing bulge. I turned the kitchen light off and turned around to see him staring at me still- what was that? Before I could ask he stood and walked to his door. I walked over and couldn't help but touch his back as I said goodnight and continued up the hall. I got into bed and cursed myself for being such a pervert! I felt sick to my stomach that I was allowing myself to think that way about my twin! I felt tears run down the bridge of my nose and onto the pillow. I couldn't let myself lose someone else that I love. I lost Amy, I can't lose my James! I just need to distract myself with other things. It's going to be hard with James around now, but I just got to remember that he's my brother; he's not interested in me like that.

I turned over onto my back and sighed, looking over at Chloe still sleeping. I couldn't do that to my little girl either, what would she think if she knew her father was thinking things about her uncle? Tomorrow I'll go out there and face James, be normal and hopefully the feelings will go away. I hope…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**James' POV**

*baby crying*

I woke up hearing little Chloe crying, it was still dark and I turned over to my alarm clock that read 2:45am. I sighed heavily and rubbed my tired eyes and felt a sharp pain in my wrist where my client had grabbed me roughly and forced me on my knees. I closed my eyes tightly to try to rid myself of the memory and started to lean myself up to the headboard but felt another sharp pain shoot through my lower back up my spine. I gasped and hissed squeezing my eyes shut trying to cope with the agony as I pulled myself into a sitting position. I knew I had to see a doctor, something might be broken or damaged, and knowing I needed the money I couldn't be out of action.

A light from under my door flicked on and a shadow walked by, Chloe's crying getting loud and strained. I thought to myself that Oliver and I should take it in turns to feed her at odd hours. I slowly slid out of bed and put my singlet on and slid into some boxer shorts and opened my door. I walked out to the kitchen to see Chloe's watery eyes peeking at me from over Ollie's shoulder- she was so cute! I smiled and walked over to Ollie saying a quiet "morning" and put my hand gently on his waist as to not startle him as he turned to look at me. Oliver had puffy eyes and they were shiny- he had been crying again. He smiled gently and turned back to the bottle of milk he had placed in some hot water to warm it,

"Sorry she woke you, she's unpredictable," Oliver patted her bottom as she started to cry again,

"Let me do this, you go back to bed," I suggested,

Oliver turned around and looked at me and smiled,

"You don't know how to feed an infant,"

"No, but it can't be hard, you're doing it," I teased,

"You have a point dear brother,"

Oliver took the bottle out with his free hand and tapped it on a tea towel. I put my hands out and Oliver looked at me and nodded before gently placing Chloe in my arms. She squirmed and cried, and I felt a little uneasy holding her.

"Come over to the couch and position her head on your arm near your elbow on her side,"

I walked over to the couch and sat down gently, not only just for Chloe's comfort but my own. I felt the sharp pain hit me again and I gasped, squeezing my eyes shut.

"You're hurt aren't you?" Oliver's voice came to me as I opened my eyes to see him sitting next to me with a concerned look on his face.

"Yeah, I'm not going to lie, I think I hit my tailbone or something," I lied,

"You should see a doctor; do you want me to make an appointment?" Oliver handed over the bottle of milk and I placed it in Chloe's open crying mouth and wiggled it on her tongue so she could feel it and she started to suckle eagerly. Her eyes opening up and looking up at me, probably wondering if I was her Dad as we both probably look so much alike to her.

"Um, yeah okay," I answered, still watching Chloe drink her milk.

"She starts out guzzling, but she'll tire out and drift off, "Oliver was sitting very close to me, his chest was practically squished into the side of my arm and his hand was on my thigh. I was sure that when I looked at him his eyes averted to Chloe- was he staring at me?

"Right, so you'll be okay?" he asked getting up,

"Oh um, yeah, so when she's done…"

"Just call my name and I'll help you burp her, I'll just be lying down in my room,"

Oliver walked back up the hallway leaving me with Chloe. I sensed from him something off about how he was around me. I couldn't place my finger on it but it sent shivers up my spine, and in a good way. I liked it when he was sitting so close to me; it created warmth around us. I wanted to kiss him so badly but he would never allow it. I wanted to tell him I loved him more than a brother should but again, it'd be idiotic of me.

I turned my attention to Chloe again, feeling her lips nudge the bottle as she suckled. I looked at her soft, fine hair and I leant down and placed a kiss on her forehead, the smell of her was lovely. I nuzzled her fine hair with my nose and cheek and placed another kiss on her head before pulling back and watching her doze off, still suckling but slowing down with little sighs of contentment.

When another minute of so passed she was completely asleep so I pulled the teat from her mouth slowly and tried to call for Oliver softly. I couldn't hear him coming, so he mustn't have heard me. I didn't want to wake little Chloe but I had no idea how to burp her and didn't know if I could leave her sleep. I looked on the coffee table and saw Ollie's phone and reached over slowly and dialled his landline. The phone inside the house started ringing and Chloe stirred a little, but it worked. Oliver came down the hall into view and looked over at me as I held his phone at him and pressing the hang up button making the landline stop. Oliver smiled at me and shook his head,

"You rang?" Oliver smiled and walked over to me and scooped up Chloe out of my arms.

"She was sleeping! I didn't know how to get your attention without disturbing her," I pouted teasingly at Ollie to show innocence.

"She always falls asleep when her tummy is full, you just have to rouse her to pat any trapped air out or she'll wake up crying with cramps," Oliver smiled warmly at me and grabbed the clean spit towel from the edge of the sofa and placed it on my shoulder before placing Chloe on it.

"Now just pat her back gently but firmly until you hear a burp or feel her tummy give way a little,"

I nodded and started to pat her back, my pain starting again as I was sitting too long.

"Uhh...can I get up and do this?" I asked Ollie as he began boiling the kettle,

"Yeah you okay?" He came over to me as he saw me struggle with Chloe on my shoulder and trying to stand and grabbed me under my arm and pulled me up, pain shooting up my spine again.

"Oh ffff!"

"What time do you want to see the doctor?"

"Oh anytime," I continued patting Chloe's back and rocked her,

"I have to take her in for her Hep B shot; I'm not looking forward to it. So I'll take you and we can kill two birds with one stone," Oliver grabbed the phone and started dialling the medical practice. I felt a bit unsure of him coming along, but thought as long as he doesn't come in with me on my appointment it should be okay.

Oliver made the appointment for 8am as we were up early and I was thankful in a way that it could be over and done with for the day. I heard Chloe burp and smirked at Oliver,

"Well she's de-gassed," I announced and handed her gently over to Oliver.

It was seven thirty and we got in Oliver's car, I took my time gradually lowering myself to the seat. We drove up the road into town and as we passed shops and café's I couldn't help but glance at the club from last night. Oliver spoke about how it'd be good to get Chloe out of the house and suggested I take her to the park or out shopping.

"Why haven't you done this?" I asked curious,

"I just can't face the entire world yet," Oliver's voice dropped sullen,

I could tell his mind was elsewhere and I wanted to reach out and place my hand on his thigh, but yet again couldn't.

"It'll be alright," was all I could say as we pulled up and got out of the car. Oliver opened the back door and unstrapped the baby carrier from the seat and we started walking inside. The waiting room was welcoming, a light green carpet, plants in pots, and a white reception desk.

"Good morning, Oliver and James Phelps for Doctor Michael, eight AM," Oliver placed Chloe's carrier beside him as he took out his wallet from his jean pocket. I took my own out and saw that I only had a few bills of money left and knowing my bank card was empty I gulped.

"Ollie, um…this is embarrassing but can you pay for me, I will pay you back I promise. I just haven't had any money saved up since the trip," I bit my lip and watched Oliver's expression go from a bit taken aback to a kind smile and he nodded,

"Yeah that's fine, when you can,"

I felt stupid for asking him to pay; I really needed to find work with taking up some auditions or discussing with my clients about payments. I was in deep thought; my body was a bit used and abused at the moment so I would need to take a couple of weeks off to mend. I didn't want to let Oliver down and be more of a burden to him.

"Okay just sit down and the doctor will be right with you," the receptionist smiled and we walked over and sat in the corner chairs. I picked up a National Geographic magazine and browsed the pages. Oliver was playing on his phone, texting someone but I didn't want to pry.

"Do you want me to come in with you?" I asked him, knowing he was nervous as his leg was wobbling up and down.

"Only if you want to," he whispered back at me, shutting his phone off and placing it back into his jacket pocket.

"Mr Phelps…um Oliver Phelps?" the doctor was a skinny tall man, wearing a smart grey suit and tie and shiny black point tipped shoes.

"Twins?" he asked Oliver and I as we stepped into his office,

"Yeah, "Oliver sat down and started taking Chloe out of her carrier and up onto his shoulder.

"I haven't seen identical twin brothers in many years, who is the eldest?" the doctor smiled and swivelled his chair to his computer and started typing something.

"Oliver is, he's thirteen minutes older than me," I answered,

"Oh right, well let's have a look at your little girl, Chloe isn't it?" the doctor moved closer to Oliver in his chair and asked Oliver to turn her facing forward so he could hear her breathing.

"Yeah, nearing three weeks, she needs her first shot" Oliver cradled Chloe in his long fingers just under her neck as he turned her for the doctor,

"Hmm…okay good," the doctor wrote something on his clipboard and then got up,

"So, where's your partner, her mother?"

"She passed away just after birth," Oliver fell sullen again and I smiled weakly at the doctor indicating it was a touchy subject. The doctor cleared his throat,

"I'm sorry, um so just place her on her back up here," the doctor laid out a towel on the examination table and Oliver placed Chloe down.

"Okay, so I'll be needing you to hold her arms, I know this process is really hard for new parents," the doctor turned and opened a drawer pulling out packets with needles and grabbing some gloves.

"I'm sorry baby girl, it'll be over before you know it, Daddy's here, Daddy will give you many hugs and kisses," Oliver kissed Chloe's forehead and rubbed her head with his hand smoothing her fluffy blonde hair down.

The doctor came back and started putting his gloves on and tipped a bottle of clear solution onto the needle, drawing in the fluid and then flicking it to remove any air bubbles. He wiped her arm and then Chloe started to cry in pain as he injected her. I watched Oliver as he bit his bottom lip trying not to get distressed. I got up and placed my arm around his shoulders in comfort and I saw tears run down Oliver's cheeks before he swiftly wiped them away with his shoulder.

The doctor withdrew and placed a little tape on her and Oliver scooped her up and cuddled her against his chest as she cried her lungs out. It was sweet watching Oliver be so fatherly and then so sad to see him vulnerable, cradling his daughter against him and kissing her head whispering in her ear that it was okay.

We sat back down and Oliver composed himself and was rocking Chloe to calm her as she was still crying. The doctor smiled warmly and reached out and patted Oliver's knee,

"You aren't the only Dad who's cried, you really did well, usually mothers-"

"So she needs to come back for another?" I quickly changed the subject,

"Oh um, yes in between 3 months for another Hep B shot, it'll get easier I promise,"

"I don't know how it gets easier when you watch your child in pain," Oliver leant down and placed Chloe back into her carrier, wrapping a blanket around her.

"She's in good health otherwise, very nice meeting you both and little Chloe. She will now be in our system and a reminder letter will be sent out for her next jab, " the doctor stood and then he looked at his clipboard,

"Oh James is it?"

"Erm, Yes?"

"You're my next patient; did your brother want to stay?"

Oliver looked at me and I shook my head,

"Oh no, he can wait for me in the car, best to get some fresh air," I patted Ollie on the back and smiled,

"You sure?" Oliver looked at me concerned,

"Yeah, just wait for me," I smiled reassuring him as he walked out with Chloe.

"Now what seems to be the problem, I see you have some cuts on your face?" the doctor asked after closing the door.

"I um…this won't sound great," I cringed at thinking what he would think of me.

"Go on, I've heard many things,"

"Um… well…I was sexually assaulted last night," I looked down at my feet in shame, I couldn't look at the doctor,

"Okay, so you want to be tested?" I heard his voice,

"Yes, and examined, I think my bottom is hurt," I looked up slowly and the doctor was typing on his computer again,

"It's okay, let's have a look, just take your jeans off and point," He got up and started to put new gloves on as I started to unbuckle my belt and let my jeans and underwear fall. I felt ashamed standing there half naked. The doctor sat on his chair and moved over to me and told me to turn around as he parted my cheeks.

"Okay you have a laceration, it should heal but you need to keep the area clean at all times, lacerations in that spot can lead to infections,"

I nodded and then felt him grab my waist at my hips and pressed, my breath caught and I wanted to scream but let out a groan of pain and looked up at the ceiling squinting,

"Hmm…your hip on the right is badly bruised,"

"Not broken?" I asked with a shaky voice,

"No not broken, you will be sore, but it'll heal. Now I need you to give me a urine sample and a saliva swab,"

The doctor turned as I pulled my jeans back on as he wrote and typed, turning back to me with a small plastic jar and handed me a cotton bud asking me if I could swab my mouth and place it into a plastic bag. After I did that I went to the loo and came back with my urine sample.

"Okay, so we will call you, same address as your brother Oliver?"

"Yeah,"

The doctor gave me a smile and got up to let me out of his office,

"I'll call you with the results," he placed a hand on my back and I faked a smile knowing he probably thinks I'm a dirty animal- well, maybe he's right!

I got in the car and of course Oliver wanted to know how it went. I told him I had just bruised a hip to which he laughed and teased me about being a silly git for it. He was obviously feeling better and we headed home, I just hoped my results won't come back positive.

**Sorry I had a bit of a busy week with work and study- hope you liked this chapter! I will be writing more soon! I know most who read the Fred & George twincest fanfics usually want smut throughout or somewhere near the first couple of chapters but I'm trying to build on it so it's not rushed. I want the relationship of James & Oliver to build up slowly as Oliver's going through a hard loss and being a new father, so sexual needs with him aren't top priority yet and James is trying to find his own way with his feelings towards Oliver and making the right choices.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6. Oliver's POV**

On the drive home James was looking out the window, his hands nervously clasped together, and his thumbs tapping together. I always saw that as a sign something was on his mind,

"You okay?" I asked not taking my eyes off the road.

James looked at me with a forced smile,

"Yeah, why?"

"You're being very quiet," I then stole a quick glance at him as I changed gears and turned a corner.

"Mmm…I guess I have a bit on my mind," James admitted,

"Anything you want to talk about?" I urged,

"Nah, it's okay really," James continued his silence once again, watching the scenery as it passed.

I got Chloe from the back and brought her inside as rain started spitting down. I placed her carrier on top of the table and removed her gently to place her on the couch between some cushions. James stood in the kitchen and watched me, biting his bottom lip in thought.

"Want lunch now?" I asked him, breaking him from his trance.

"Uh, yeah okay, what we got?"

James opened the fridge and bent to move some food items around,

"Hmm, we don't have a lot by the looks Ollie," he spoke into the fridge,

"I'm sorry I haven't thought of grocery shopping in a while, usually Mum comes 'round and makes a list,"

This made James turn, closing the fridge with a snap, his eyes wide,

"Ol, you get Mum to do your groceries?" James seemed surprised,

"James, I can't…it's too hard with Chloe, and the public annoy me," I leant on the counter, looking at my feet, feeling a bit silly.

I could hear James sigh and walk over to me, one of his hands reached out to my belt and I froze, my breath catching as I watched his hand grab my hip by my jeans, his fingers sliding against my skin and over my hip bone, then his other hand pushed a loose bit of the belt strap into a loop. James gave a chuckle,

"What? I couldn't stand your belt being bent up,"

He was standing so close to me, I could feel his breath against my lips and then he pulled back and walked over to the phone and started to dial.

"W-w-what are you doing?" I stuttered licking my lips trying to get over the rush he gave me,

"Calling Mum, if you're not going to get food, she can help me,"

"Why get Mum then, can't you navigate your way around a supermarket?" I teased, trying to shake off the heat in my cheeks.

"I'm gonna take little Chloe with us, so she can experience it. She needs stimulation from noises and other worldly stuff than the inside of your apartment,"

James turned as he held the phone to his ear, leaning against the bench casually. I felt a little hurt by what he said and frowned, turning away and walking to the couch where I sat and watched Chloe staring up at nothing in particular. Her hands clenched tight and her legs kicking at the cushion, her lips sucking in and out of her mouth. I knew James was right, and it hurt me thinking I hadn't given Chloe much outside experience. I was so deep in my own selfish grief that I had thought I was doing her a favour as well. I heard James talk to Mum, hanging up and walking over to me,

"She'll be here in 10 minutes okay?"

I didn't look up at him, just stared at my fingernails and picked at them.

"Right," I whispered sadly,

"Hey now," James sat next to me and leaned into my side, his face inches from mine as he turned my chin in his hand towards him,

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel like shit," he spoke softly and his hazel eyes searched my own identical ones. I wanted to lean in and kiss him, taste him…

"James…" I choked, surprising even myself as tears fell from my eyes onto my shirt.

I think it caught us both off guard as James pulled me into him, his arms wrapping around me tightly. I buried my face in the crook of his neck and felt my heart sting, forcing my tears out and I tried to speak, to explain I didn't mean to react to him like that, but my throat constricted as I fell apart into him. James rubbed my back and to my surprise I felt his lips lightly kiss my temple and then atop my head.

"I've failed you," James' voice rumbled in his throat against my head,

I regained some composure and lifted my head slowly to look at him; he had glistening eyes that stared back at me, our silent communication that no one else but us understood. James' eyes told me how he felt, he was my other half and he was lost in what to do. He was hurting inside when he would comfort me as I cried, and this one scared him as my emotions came out of nowhere.

When we were growing up, I was his protector as I saw him not just as my twin, but my baby brother. It scared him that the tables were now turned and he was trying to do what I had _tried_ to do for him. James was always the shy twin growing up, he kept quiet most of the time and I would speak for him to others. He was once bullied by two older kids because of his introverted personality.

One late afternoon when we were 15, I was waiting for him at the fence where we'd meet after our last class of the day, and he was really late. I was feeling agitated and knew something wasn't right, and to this day I felt it was some sort of communication between us. I dropped my school bag and frantically searched the school grounds, finding him whimpering and clutching his shoulder as he leant against a brick wall of one of the buildings. I remember feeling my heart sting, watching his shoulders tremble from his ordeal, his head bowed and the pavement below wet with droplets of his tears. I ran up to him and he snapped his head up, obviously thinking I was one of the bullies returning to finish him off or something. His eyes red from crying and his lip cut and bleeding, he clutched his upper arm and I began checking him over for any other injuries. James hissed in agony when I touched his arm, I gently felt that it was dislocated. I felt so much anger towards those bullies for hurting him so badly that afternoon, but nothing could remove the pain I had for not being there for him. I thought he was mad at me for it, I had always shown my protective ways over him and I wasn't there for him this time, but to my surprise he grabbed me with his good arm and slammed me against the wall, his mouth over mine as he kissed me with such force his split lip bled fresh and he pulled away quickly hissing from the pain it caused him. I stared at him with open eyes and watched him stare back at me,

"Ollie, I-I love you!" fresh tears ran down his reddening cheeks,

I licked his blood from my lips and I just stared at him in utter shock, not over his confession of love, but more over the kiss we shared. I loved him more than a brother should, and I knew it was taboo so I kept it at bay, more to protect him. I then realised something in the situation,

"I…James, what did you say to them?"

This clearly wasn't the response James was hoping for, he wanted me to say that I loved him too but I couldn't, he needed the protection, to start controlling his feelings over me to make it easier for him. I didn't really want that, I would have preferred us to share our feelings and be able to hold his hand and kiss him.

"I told them…that I loved you," James sniffed and then turned his attention to the ground again, embarrassment rooting him to the spot.

"No James, you shouldn't have, it's wrong," I hated saying it to him in his fragile state, my twin standing before me so vulnerable, so open and trying to close off from me.

"But why?" he sniffled, still not looking at me.

"I just can't, it's…dangerous for you, I want this never to happen again,"

James took what I said wrong; I didn't mean that I didn't love him back, and that our quick kiss should never happen again, just that he needed to wait until we graduated. We planned together what was to happen after graduation, we were to move out of mum and dad's, and into our own place. It just wasn't the right time to start something between us as James was targeted by his confession and teenagers can be cruel.

James turned and started to walk away from me towards his bag that must have been thrown by his attackers as it was quite further away from where I had found him. Without calling to him I followed him, making sure I kept my distance to give him some space.

Over the years we acted for the Potter films, our relationship was now a brotherly bond. James made other friends and even had girlfriends and I did the same. We even travelled together to other parts of the world to promote Potter, even had holidays on our own. James had made his own life and it seemed his feelings for me had changed completely. I remember him telling me he had found someone, and I telling him I was happy for him and hoped she treated him well. I found my Amy, she was a petite young lady, her dreams were to become a teacher and raise her own family. I had fallen for her after our third date and I told her so, which she held my hand and I kissed her. I thought of James a lot during my love life, even when making love with past girlfriends and even Amy. I only saw James a handful of times during Amy's pregnancy, he had broken up with the girl he was with and sought some comfort in my presence to distract him with. I watched James at times as he studied Amy; he would sometimes run a hand gently over her round tummy and lean in to press his ear against her, trying to hear the baby. Amy always let James touch her tummy; sometimes she would encourage him by asking if he wanted a listen. Obviously he couldn't hear anything but the sound of a faint heartbeat or feel a movement.

I remember one night as James was over celebrating our birthday, after having a few drinks and when the other guests had left, the three of us sat on the couch and James would reach out and boldly caress Amy's breasts and slide his hands down over her belly. Amy would smile and just giggle and look up at me, showing me it was okay to let James do this- he was drunk after all. James' hand would slide under her maternity top and he'd tell her in a slurred voice that her skin felt warm and how her breasts seem to be bigger. I told James off for that comment and he would just snort and burst into a fit of drunken giggles. Amy had told James once that she would have loved to have us both, and this had only encouraged him. I told her when it came to James, he needed a boundary line, but I didn't explain it was all due to the fact James was jealous of her taking me from him- it was a twin thing.

James had then begun to slide her top up to expose her bump and she had to stop him from sliding it too far up to expose any of her breasts. I growled at James and narrowed my eyes at him, knowing he was trying to push the limit in his drunken antics and it was starting to work. He tried to stand up when he stumbled and nearly fell on top of her. I grabbed him and forcefully shoved him off her and he looked up at me from the floor before telling me to piss off and the look of hatred in his eyes was intense. I told him sternly that he should leave and I turned to grab the phone to call a taxi for him.

Amy squealed as James tackled me to the floor and punched me. He leant down close to my ear and asked me what it was like to fuck her. I pushed him and punched him hard, his hands covered his face and he groaned. Amy suddenly slipped off the couch in her haste to tend to James, her tummy making things harder for her to stand up as she waddled and went on her hands and knees to crawl over to him, throwing me a look of disgust and horror at what she had just witnessed. She removed James' hands to see his nose was bleeding and ordered me to grab some tissues which I obeyed. I handed her the tissues and sat back down on the couch, watching her hold his nose. Amy sat with James; his head tilted back trying to stop the bleeding. James' breathing steadied and soon we realised he was asleep.

James didn't speak to me much after that night and he told mum and dad that he was going on a trip abroad- I only heard about this from them. James was gone, and Amy's health was deteriorating suddenly. She wouldn't sleep much, she threw up most things she ate and she was getting weak. I took her to the doctors and they took some bloods.

One snowy afternoon Amy, even as weak as she was, begged me to take her out for a walk, insisting that the fresh air would do her some good. I was hesitant, but her pleading drove me to giving in and I helped her dress in warm layers and helped her with her boots and coat, buttoning her up and placing her red beanie over her head and down over her ears. She smiled up at me and I smiled back, grabbing my own coat and wrapping a scarf around my neck as we stepped out into the white. I felt really unsure and wondered why on earth she would want to try and walk in this.

We walked down our street and into the park, where understandably no other person was seen. I held her gloved hand in mine and she told me through chattering teeth that she loved me, and how she was scared about her health and the impact it might have on our baby. I squeezed her hand and told her I would protect her- instantly making me think back on how I didn't protect James, and my heart dropped a little.

We walked further into the park through the trees, snow starting to fall heavily upon us and Amy stopped suddenly, clutching her tummy. I started to panic and asked her what was wrong and she screamed and dropped to her knees into the snow. I knelt down and she grabbed me and she gasped in agony, she looked up at me, her blue eyes wide and her face pale,

"My-my water's broken!" she squeezed her eyes shut tight and cringed, groaning and I felt her trembling as the pain engulfed her. It wasn't right, she was in too much pain and I told her I had to get her back to the house. I asked her if she could stand and she nodded and started to take in deep breaths and exhaled slowly. I held her under the armpits and pulled her up, she let out a small yelp of pain and we started to walk slowly back. Each step she took seemed to be getting harder and harder, she dragged her feet and suddenly her knees gave out and I quickly grabbed her and held her up.

She gasped as she looked down, the grief in her voice as she gave a trembling cry of panic sounded as she burst into tears and screamed as blood started to drip into the snow. I hastily picked her up and she gripped onto my coat as I trudged back as fast as I could to the front door of our house, a trail of her blood left in the snow. A sudden gust of wind picked up and pushed against us, her red beanie flew off her head; I watched it momentarily fly away down the street, never to be seen again. I awkwardly held her, trying to get the keys from my coat pocket to unlock the door when she suddenly told me to look at her.

She reached up and held my face with a gloved hand and told me through tear filled eyes that she loved me with all her heart before pulling me down and kissing me softly, our lips cold and chapped. When our lips parted, she looked at me and her eyelids grew heavy and her hand slipped from my face as her eyes closed…

James still held me close as I looked at him,

"James," was all I could say, heat rising in my cheeks as I pondered to kiss him, but James loosened his embrace and licked his lips nervously and smiled at me.

"You just had a moment, it's okay. Now let's focus on this grocery list!" James stood and I inwardly cursed standing and straightening my shirt and dark grey cardigan over my jeans and clearing my throat, wiping my wet cheeks with the back of my sleeve.

"I'm just gonna give bub some milk,"

"Oh, can I do it?" James hurried to my side and I smirked thinking how cute he can be when excited about something. He looked at me and smirked back,

"What?" he asked,

"Nothing, just grab the formula,"

James turned and grabbed the formula tin from the cupboard as I boiled the kettle to pour into a bowl. James snatched the bottle from the drying wrack before I could get it and I laughed as he placed it down in front of him and started reading the instructions on the formula. I stood back and watched as it was clear he wanted to learn on his own. I was impressed; he was showing interest in all this baby stuff and looked eager to get it right.

James shook the bottle of formula he mixed up and placed it in the hot water to heat up a little. As I watched him I snuck glances down at his bottom that looked so good in his dark denim jeans, his long fit legs and his beautiful 'V' shaped back. I liked his waist, it was slender and narrow and his tummy was flat and his arms were toned. I smiled to myself thinking what if I looked like that too since we were identical? But that would make me love myself right? – Anyway, he was attractive.

James turned to me with a confused expression,

"How do I know when it's warm enough?"

"You just test it on the skin of your wrist,"

"But how long does it take until I test?"

I cocked my head to the side and shook it, smirking at him,

"What are you like?" **_(AN: British use this when you say something silly)_**

James furrowed his brow at me and shrugged,

"James, just test it,"

James took the bottle out of the water with, trying to be careful not to burn his fingers. He grabbed it by the teat and placed it on a tea towel and wrapped it up. I watched as James shook the formula and squeezed a drop on his wrist and nodded his head. I had to make sure it was the right temperature as I didn't want him burning my daughter's throat. So I offered my wrist and he placed a drop on it and it was perfect.

I grabbed a clean spit towel from the linen cupboard and waited until James sat comfortably on the couch and gently picked up Chloe who must have dozed off as she squealed and started to cry, her cries sometimes sounded like a little lamb. I noticed this and waited for James to realise the sound as I placed the spit towel over his shoulder as he cradled her.

"Aww, shhh it's okay Chloe baby," he smiled, "Ha! Oh my god! She sounds like a lamb!"

We both laughed and then suddenly my doorbell rang- Mum. I walked over and opened it and she threw her arms around me and pulled me down by the shoulders and kissed my cheek,

"Hello honey! Aw what's got my granddaughter all upset?" Mum stepped inside and hung her scarf and handbag on the hooks.

"Hey Ma'!" James called from the couch as he got Chloe onto the bottle quietening her.

"Jamesie!" she bent down and grabbed his face and kissed his forehead, she didn't let go,

"Thank you for calling me hun, your father and I were just thinking about you both, and Nanna wanted to see her little flower!" She rubbed her finger against Chloe's chubby cheek and then through James' long hair, sweeping it off his face,

"You need a haircut son," She sat down on the single couch and watched James feed Chloe. Her smile was big but something was telling me she was hesitating about something.

"Muuuum, what is it?" James noticed this too.

"Oh, just…it's nice to see you both together, it's…been hard for Oliver, and you're twins, so it was not nice to see Oliver by himself," She started to look away and her eyes glistened with tears.

"Oh god not now Mum!" I watched cringing as she got all emotional,

"I have feelings! I'm female!" she took out her hanky and dabbed her eyes, sniffling.

"I was away abroad, I came back as soon as I heard Mum, you know that!" James looked at me from the couch as I stood staring dumbfounded at our Mum's overly emotional state.

"I know, I know! But…my boys are together again and it's Mother's pride and love to see her babies,"

James cringed and I smirked at him, he looked at me and we both silently knew what the other was thinking- well anyone would if their Mum just bursts into tears over nothing and starts rambling on about mother's love and gets all gushy. Makes a man's skin crawl!

"So when she's fed and de-gassed, I want to hold her,"

"De-gassed?" James let out a small chuckle,

"You do know how to burp her don't you dear?" Her face was in that _'mumzie will teach you'_ look.

"Yes Mum, I only said that because it sounds strange when you said de-gassed,"

I just shook my head at her and started writing out the list she needed. During my writing out of the list, James successfully _de-gassed_ Chloe, much to Mum's disappointment as she looked to be itching to show her skills. James leant up and placed her in her arms and walked over to me, his eyes rolled and he smirked, he was so cute. I gave him the list and I helped get Chloe all ready for her outing to the shops by changing her into a clean nappy and by no surprise, Mum came into my room while I was powdering Chloe's bottom to show me a new frilly pink dress with matching booties and bonnet she bought her.

"She will look so cute in this!" As she placed them out in order on the bed.

James walked in biting into an apple and peered over her shoulder,

"I know Chloe, your eyes tell all," James smirked and widened his eyes at the outfit mimicking Chloe's wide eyes making it seem she was in shock-horror at the outfit Mum chose. I couldn't help but laugh and it caused Mum smacked James' arm.

Mum shooed me away as I finished sticking Chloe's nappy on her and started to dress her. The dress was a little big and her booties didn't stay on for long as Chloe kicked them off. Mum sighed in frustration at Chloe and James and I just smiled at each other. Mum finally gave up after what seemed like the 10th go at trying to get Chloe's booties on and announced they were leaving. She picked Chloe up and carried her out to the carrier and placed her in.

"The stroller is in the boot," I informed,

"Oh we're taking your car?" Mum seemed a bit put off,

"Well I can drive," James grabbed my keys from the counter and started walking to the door,

"Okay then, well, make sure the air conditioning vent is directed at me and there's room for my big handbag to sit at my feet,"

"Oh yes JAMES!" I called out to him,

"YEAH!?"

"THE QUEEN MUM WANTS THE RED CARPET ROLLED OUT FOR HER!"

James chuckled and Mum looked at me smirking as she knew it was a joke,

"Now I can't stay long after getting back with the groceries, got to get some parcels from the post office and get my groceries back home and in the freezer," she leant in and kissed my cheek, James started my car up and grabbed the carrier from me to place in the back seat. James secured the carrier and just to be sure I had to check it and leant to kiss my little girl on the head, her bonnet slipping down over her eyes from it being two sizes too big. I adjusted it and told her to behave for Uncle James and Nanna.

They drove off and I went back inside the house, sighing and running my hands over my face. I walked to my room and flopped onto my bed and stared at the ceiling. I lay there for what seemed like ages, my thoughts going back to James. I thought back on the embrace we shared and how close I was to kissing him. I felt my cock twitch against my jeans and I reached down to rub it through the material, I groaned and held it, feeling it grow more and more uncomfortable against the zipper. I slowly started to unzip my jeans and arched up to slide them down just enough to undo the button on my boxers. My erection sprung free and lay throbbing against my stomach, _thinking of my twin joining me, hovering his face over me and kissing me hard and passionately_. I groaned as I grasped my length and began to stroke it up and down, cupping my balls in my other hand and gently massaging them. _I imagined James kissing me down my neck and over my chest, pausing to lick and suck on my nipple before trailing more kisses down my stomach, leaving a wet trail from his lips as he reaches my cock._ I rubbed my cock a little faster and started to tug a little at my balls, sighing James' name. _I thought of my twin kissing my length and running his tongue up and down it, then licking my sack, his eyes flicking up at me to watch my reactions._ I started to increase my pace and felt my climax nearing, pre-cum glistening I rubbed it with my thumb around my knob. _James would groan as he took my length inside his warm, wet mouth and would use his hand to rub my shaft as he licked and sucked my knob, his lips running over the flared edges of the head sending delicious tingles of sensations through my legs to my toes. James would stop sucking to rub me harder and faster and would spit saliva down my length as he jerked me off, the wet sounds of my foreskin with his spit sending me to the edge._ I felt my balls tighten at the thought and as my orgasm hit, my hot cum spurting out in long white strings over my stomach and down my hand, my hips jolted as I emptied myself, my thighs trembling. I lay there after, waiting for my heart to stop racing and sighed, slowly getting up and going to the shower to clean myself up.

I stayed under the warm water as it poured over me, my eyes closed, feeling relaxed.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I hope I didn't repeat things in my last chapters :/ Sorry it had been a while since I updated! I hope this made it up to you! Please review and let me know what you think! xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 James' POV**

I drove to the local supermarket with Mum who was busy trying to adjust her air vents,

"Oh I can't feel the air James!" she whined,

"Mum, we're almost there," I told her calmly as we stopped at the red traffic lights,

"I guess you're right honey, I might just crack the window down a bit then,"

Chloe made tiny gurgling and squeals in the back seat, her feet kicking. I kept an eye on her through the rear vision mirror to make sure she was okay. I didn't want Oliver freaking out if she came back traumatised from the outing. I hadn't meant to upset Oliver by saying she would benefit the exposure to different sounds of the outside world. I hated seeing Oliver upset, but even worse when he'd suddenly burst into tears. I knew losing Amy was traumatic- come to think of it I hadn't even asked him what happened.

"Oh! I need to get some flowers from the florist too sweetie," Mum pointed as I parked the car.

I got out and walked over to Mum's side and opened the door wider for her and helped her up out of the car. She thanked me and told me she'd meet me inside, and walked towards a selection of roses and lillies to inspect.

I got the stroller out of the back and with a little difficulty, assembled it and grabbed Chloe out of her carrier and placed her on the lamb skin that Oliver had placed there for her to lay on. I looked at Chloe, her big blue eyes blinking at me and a slight smile on her wet lips as she poked her tongue out and in, making little cooing noises. I pulled her dress down a little so it wasn't going to choke her and covered her with a thin cotton blanket. I started to push the stroller inside and thought suddenly as I neared the carts, _Oh I need Mum to push the stroller or something! _As I couldn't push both and we had a lot on the list that wouldn't fit in the stroller. Just as I was about to turn to go out of the store Mum tapped me on the shoulder and shoved a bunch of yellow flowers in my face,

"Look! Aren't they gorgeous!" she beamed at me,

"Yes, why did you get them?" I grabbed them and placed them in the baby seat of the cart I started to pull out.

"For you and Ollie to enjoy!" Mum patted me on the back and she took hold of the stroller and started to push Chloe about as she followed me down the isles.

"That's sweet Mum, but I dunno if Ollie likes flowers,"

"Oh it doesn't matter, it'll brighten up the place," Mum picked up a can of baked beans and then placed a couple of tins into my cart.

"Mum, I'm just going to get a hot chicken for lunch okay, won't be long," I told her walking away from her as she looked at some lady products.

I stood and looked at the roasting chickens and pondered which one was the biggest and nicest looking when I heard my name being called. I turned and I noticed someone who looked familiar walk towards me and he gave a little nervous wave.

"Um, hi,"I said to the young man who stood in front of me biting his lip nervously.

"James do you remember me?" he asked, looking down at his jacket zipper, giving me a nervous glance,

"Um..." I couldn't for the life of me remember who he was,

"James, I was a...um, client of yours," the man whispered and looked over his shoulder to see if anyone had heard what he said,

"Mmm, and?"

"Look, I-I dunno how to say it," he seemed to be struggling to talk to me,

"James honey have you found something yet?" Mum walked up to us and smiled at the man who stood with me.

"Oh I should go.." the ex-client started to walk away but I grabbed his arm and he looked at me stunned,

"Mum can you give me a minute?" I jerked my head to the side to indicate that she should continue the shopping,

"Oh sorry loves, I'll be down the meat isle, can we swap?" she moved the stroller towards me and I gave her the cart. My client looked down at Chloe and back at me,

"Is she?"

"No my twins, now what were you saying?"

"Uh, well I haven't forgotten James," he blushed and smiled a little, I instantly felt his fingers grasp my pinkie gently before he pulled away and looked up at me biting his bottom lip seductively. I knew he was thinking back on the memory of when I serviced him, he was high on something at the time and all he wanted was a blowie at first, but then he wanted me inside him, telling me he wanted to feel stretched and owned. I did my job and he paid me and that was that, like all my clients. I never thought he would remember me, or even want to hunt me down.

"I'll give you three thousand pounds for it," he started taking his wallet out of his trousers when I grabbed his arm to stop him.

"I can't! I have my Mum here and my niece!" I whispered sternly,

"Okay, no worries, do you have any spare time today or tonight?" the client licked his lips in anticipation.

I thought about it for a moment running my hand through my hair, the money he offered would come in handy. But I wasn't working at the moment and my boss wouldn't allow it out of working hours. I needed this though! As sad as it was, I was willing to do anything to get that money.

"Okay, do you know where I used to live?"

"Um, is it that house down at the end of Mossy-Grove street?"

"Yes, meet me there in an hour," I smirked and he smirked back at me and nodded before heading down an isle out of sight.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when Chloe started to cry and I leant down to inspect her. Chloe was crying hard and other customers were looking at me as I tried to figure out what was the matter. A lady walked up to me and placed her hand on my shoulder,

"She's hungry I think," she smiled warmly and walked away,

"Thanks," was all I could manage to say as I tried to find Mum in the isles. I found her near the cereal and caught up to her.

"Who was that young man you were talking to?" she asked as she placed her glasses on to read the label on a box of Special K.

"Just an old friend," I shrugged and Chloe began crying again,

"Did we pack any milk?" Mum looked down at Chloe and I shook my head,

"Okay, well we'll need to head back, I think I have everything,"

As we drove back to Oliver's I couldn't help but feel a bit of guilt creep up inside me. I didn't like leaving Oliver alone unpacking the groceries as I went off to shag a complete stranger for money. I had quickly grabbed a box of condoms as Mum went to the registers and paid for them at the self-serve tills. I didn't want her asking questions on why I had them – even though I could just say they were just in case I met someone. I just didn't want her asking more awkward questions on sex.

I pulled up in the driveway and Oliver walked out and helped me carry groceries in. I bit my lip as Mum said her farewells as I needed to do the same. I walked up to Oliver and told him I'd be back by six that evening. Oliver looked at me for what seemed like a long moment, trying to read my eyes but eventually nodded.

"Oh, can Chloe stay with you then?" he asked me as I started to get her out of the back seat,

"Uh, maybe not, I'll be just going to mine and picking up a few things,"

"I need to unpack the groceries James, can you please handle her for a while longer?" Oliver asked me, placing his hand on my shoulder.

"Well, she needs feeding," I tried to persuade him,

"I'll get a bottle, and you can feed her at yours can't you?" Oliver turned and ran back inside the house to retrieve a bottle of milk. I pursed my lips in frustration at the situation and wished it was easier. I watched Oliver come back out and hand me the bottle with a smile and with a slap on the back he walked back inside.

"Alright Chloe, we're off I guess,"

I started the car and drove towards my place and pulled up, we were early so I could feed Chloe before the client arrived. I decided that I'd sling the bag of her things over my shoulder as I picked her up gently from her carrier and held her to my shoulder, kicking the car door close.

I placed the bag on my couch and sat down with a sigh, Chloe started her hunger cries again and I patted her bottom gently as I grabbed the milk and placed it in her mouth. Chloe was very hungry and suckled hard against the teat. I watched her, her blue eyes looking up at me and her little hands trying to grip my own. I leant down and kissed her forehead and smoothed her soft fluffy hair down. When she finished, I burped her and she became drowsy, nodding off as I patted her over my shoulder. I placed her down in between some cushions and made my way to the kitchen, pouring myself a glass of water from the tap when I heard a knock at the door- it was the client.

I opened the door and he smiled at me as I let him in. He walked over to the lounge room and then saw Chloe sleeping and pointed down at her,

"Why is the baby here?"

I walked over to Chloe quickly, not trusting clients around her and thought this could actually be dangerous. I stood in front of her and manoeuvred him backwards so he sat down in the opposite couch.

"Just not near her okay," I told him sternly before going down on my knees in front of him, my hands undoing his belt buckle,

"What's the rush baby?" he smirked down at me, grabbing my hands and leaning down to kiss me. His lips were dry and scratched against my own, his stubble scraped against my chin as well- this felt a little awkward.

The client pulled back and started to unzip his fly and then before I knew it I was sucking on his erection. He grasped my hair and forcefully pushed me down, deepthroating his length, his pubes tickling my nose. I felt him pull me back off of him and I gasped for air and saw my saliva strings break the connection from his knob to my lips. I grasped his length in my hand and rubbed him, spitting down his length and rubbing it all over the head, he groaned deeply as I took him back into my mouth, teasing his sensitive head with my tongue.

I felt his hands on my head again and he pushed his hips up then – BANG!

"WHAT THE FUCK!?"

I sprung up wiping my mouth to stare at Oliver who stood staring at me with fury in his eyes. I felt the heat in my cheeks and my heart felt like it had sped up,

"Oh, I'll go," the client hastily zipped his pants back up,

"You're not fucking going anywhere!" Oliver growled, rounding on him.

Chloe then started to cry from being startled awake and I bit my lip, knowing this was going to get bad,

"James, what the fuck is Chloe doing right there?" Oliver was seething as he spotted his baby girl lying on the opposite couch to where I was servicing the client. He walked over to me and stood so close to my face that with my humiliation I tried looking down at my feet to not look him in the eye but Oliver forcefully smacked my chin up and then smacked me hard across the face,

"Oliver...please, I didn't mean to," I tried to reach out to him but he shoved me hard that I nearly fell over the coffee table.

The client ran for the front door, Oliver scared him more by picking up an ornament and throwing it at him, missing him and smashing against the wall. I stood there, not moving, ashamed that I had upset him, broke his trust. I had never seen him so livid in my entire life!

"I'm taking my daughter, you are fucking sick! What-no! I can't even deal with you now!" Oliver scooped the crying baby into his arms and walked out the door, leaving me standing in my living room, red faced and trembling.

**Sorry if this was short! I hope to have the next chapter up soon and a bit longer. You will find out how Oliver came to being there. Things will be out in the open soon!**


End file.
